Material processes and thermal processes are common in semiconductor manufacturing in order to fabricate electronic devices on a substrate. In an electronic device fabrication process, semiconductor substrates are often subjected to a material process which includes deposition, implantation, or etching, and a thermal process may be performed before, during or after the material process. In some thermal processes, substrates are heated utilizing radiant sources, such as lamps, that direct radiant energy to the substrate to anneal and/or perform a rapid thermal process (RTP) on the substrate after a material process. However, the thermal process is typically performed in a separate chamber, which requires transfer of the substrate to another chamber. During the material process the substrate may be heated. However, much of the heat energy contained in the substrate may be lost to chamber components and transfer devices, such as robot blades, which reduces efficiency of the device fabrication process and increases process time. Machine utilization, the time a machine is operating to process a substrate, is a critical factor in reducing the cost of each chip produced. Thus, there is a continuing need for more efficient semiconductor device fabrication processes and apparatus.